I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Lilo version)
In the living room, John Smith slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his stepdaughter Lilo Pelekai by the hair and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Lilo was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," John Smith scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Lilo yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said John Smith, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Lilo tried to reason with her stepfather. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Lilo protested. "I AM THE KING!" John Smith shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Lilo threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. John Smith scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Lilo snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" John Smith scoffed again. "You're acting like a toddler!" Completely furious, Lilo stormed towards her family picture of John Smith, her stepmother Pocahontas, her stepsister Penny, her stepbrother Elroy Jetson, her brothers Chip and Dale, their pet Pikachu Sparkle, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're a big, fat stinkyhead! Just like Gantu!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" John Smith gasped when he saw what his stepdaughter was about to do. "Lilo!" Lilo placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. John Smith gasped in shock at what Lilo just did. Lilo just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the Hawaiian human girl happened; John Smith, upset over the picture getting broken, became as furious as Lilo and stormed towards her. "Lilo Alina Bridget Pelekai Smith!" he growled, "You are an immortal Hawaiian human girl!" He attempted to snatch Lilo's guitar off of his stepdaughter, but Lilo quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Stepfather, no!" Lilo pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, John Smith finally yanked Lilo's guitar out of Lilo's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her stepfather was gonna do, Lilo attempted to grab her guitar away, but John Smith slapped her aside. As Lilo recovered in shock, John Smith then threw the violin into the fireplace, shocking Lilo. Then he turned to her in anger. Lilo became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak and sandals, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at John Smith, and told him, "You're as evil as Dr. Hämsterviel!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Chip and Dale joining her. "Lilo," John Smith called out. "Lilo! Come back!" But Lilo, Chip, and Dale were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the guitar, apparently from one of the strings popping off the guitar, John Smith turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt guitar out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" John Smith said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff